Bulletproof
by Nillen
Summary: Modern!AU. Charles Xavier loved his life. But one day after his 26th birthday, he found himself being a target of an organization and those people that he knew, suddenly turned out to be people that knew him. Erik/Charles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN First Class and its characters, and characters from Wanted and Ironman.

I hope I'm getting somewhere with this new story.

Thanks to **Captaingeek** for beta-ing this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><em>Charles Xavier loved his life.<em>

"Hey, wakey-wakey…"

Charles mumbled sleepily in his sleep, snuggling himself closer to his pillow while his 'pillow' continued to shake his shoulder, not unkindly. He heard his 'pillow' gave a soft chuckle and the hand on his shoulder travelled south before giving one of his ass cheeks a surprised grab and squeeze. A small yelp of 'Tony!' escaped his lips as his 'pillow' laughed.

"Wake up, Charles, you're killing my arm here!"

Charles blinked his bleary eyes and finally his 'pillow' a. k. a. his boyfriend's face came in clear view. He had to smile sheepishly at the look that Tony gave him. His head was currently on his arm, close to his shoulder where both of them lying naked together. They were on Tony's bed, last night was Charles' 26th birthday and they celebrated it gloriously with dinner at an Italian restaurant and in bed.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his expression before he promptly kissed his forehead.

"Hurry up and let go of my dead arm, I need to go catch the plane before Pepper comes in and kills me for missing my flight."

"Do you really need to go, Tony?" Charles instead continued to bury his face on Tony's chest, causing Tony to gingerly run his fingers through his brown locks.

"I need to, babe, I promise I'll be back within a week."

Charles chuckled at his words before he slowly woke up to sitting position. He looked down at his lover and tapped his fingertip on his nose tip.

"Promises, promises…" he shook his head, a small chuckle escaped his lips again while Tony grabbed his hand, bringing his fingertip to his lips and kissed it.

"Okay, no promises. I won't be able to keep them anyway. How about a dinner once I return?" he wriggled his eyebrows, proceeded to sit down as well and pulled Charles back into his arms. The younger between two rested his chin on Tony's shoulder and sighed happily.

"The Thai restaurant around the corner of your penthouse?"

"No. Chinese, French, whatever but not that Thai."

"Tony, Thai!"

"No, Charles, not _that _Thai, as much as I love you, I have to remind you that last time we went for that Thai, we technically made out on top of their table."

"That's _your _fault, we should go and apologize-"

"Oh God, not this again!"

"Tony Stark! You knew that restaurant is one of my favourites!"

"Well, we should go to your _other _favourites, Charles Xavier. Don't ask me to apologize to them when you're the one that being sexy and a lot more edible than their foods, you're hurting my pride right now, babe." Tony made a face at him and Charles promptly hit him half-heartedly on his chest. The latter leaned forward to steal a kiss but then his cell phone started to ring.

"Oh hell, must be Pepper." Tony mumbled as he leaned down instead to leave kisses on Charles' neck. Charles bit his lip to withhold moan as he scolded him.

"Don't cuss, Tony."

"Yes, Mom."

"And get going."

"Damn."

* * *

><p><em>Charles Xavier loved his life.<em>

"Good morning!" Charles smiled at the waitress standing in front of him as he entered his favourite café to get his breakfast. Tony had left for his flight to London, finally leaving him when almost every single phone in his penthouse rang by his secretary. He chuckled at the memory as he took his favourite seat in the café. His eyes saw two other usual customers, a young blond with an equally young brunette beside him. Both of them sitting side by side as the blond had his attention to his open laptop and the brunette on his book.

Charles smiled when the brunette's eyes caught his and he was greeted with a smile from him in return. Charles noticed that they were always here at the same time as he was, exactly seven thirty in the morning and he had only once indulged himself in a conversation with the taller between two, precisely the brunette. His last name was McCoy and he said the blond was his roommate and colleague, who went with 'Summers' as his last name.

His usual order, a cup of Earl Grey tea and two pieces of toast with peanut butter and milk were served on top of his table a few minutes later and Charles wasted no time before he started with his breakfast.

Once he finished with his breakfast, he left the café to his workplace, fifteen minutes from there.

He entered the huge and tall white building, few students that walked passed by him greeted him 'Good Morning' with happy smiles on their faces. He returned their greeting equally with a smile and promptly made a beeline for his office. One of his younger colleagues, Raven Darkholme was sitting in the lounge, a cup of coffee in her hand as he noticed her.

"Good Morning, Raven!" he called out as he stopped in his track. Raven looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning, Charles… Looking extra happy today?" Raven smirked as she winked at him. Charles found himself involuntarily blushed as he smiled back.

"Yes. I'm 26 years old today." he grinned, causing Raven to blink her eyes in surprise and she quickly placed down her cup before standing up and pulled him into a hug.

"Really, Charles? Congratulations, happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Raven." Charles patted her on her back and she pulled away slightly, suddenly making a face.

"But that also means that you're one step closer to death?"

"Raven!"

Charles scolded her half-heartedly while she laughed at his expression.

* * *

><p><em>Charles Xavier loved his life.<em>

Charles unlocked the door to his apartment. It was nearly ten to six and Sean, his housemate probably hadn't return from college. The lad had informed him that he would be back rather late tonight since he got some group work needed to be done within the week. Charles smiled at the memory as he slowly opened the door but then, the person who was standing in the living room, face to face with him caused him to freeze.

The man was taller, slightly tanner and his hair was cut short but styled rather nicely. He was wearing a turtleneck with leather jacket, black jeans to compliment his slim figure and his eyes were in the colour of grey blue. Charles was about to ask his presence when he noticed the display of guns on top of the coffee table.

His eyes were wide as the man stood still, eyes inspecting him quite warily and he finally spoke when the silence lingering a little bit too long.

"You might want to duck now." He firmly suggested, a tint of European accent – German – visible in his voice and Charles' eyes widened even more.

"What-?"

Charles didn't had much time to protest as the windows of his apartment suddenly broke, guns shots were clear in the air and he ducked rather disgracefully. The man grabbed his guns, pointing them to the door that Charles had left open and released his bullets. Charles squeaked when he felt the man quickly grabbed him on his collar, dragging him with him to the behind of the couch before he continued to counter attack their assailants.

Charles clenched his eyes closed as his arms went to wrap on top of his head. The gunshots were earsplitting and nonstop, he heard bodies fell, string of curses loud and the man pushed away his now empty guns close to Charles. Charles couldn't help his shivers as he looked up and watched his protector raised a hand to their enemy.

A sharp gasp left his lips when he saw his television and all his metal trophies being lifted into the air telekinetically and the man threw them away towards the attackers that Charles finally had a clear view of. They wore black uniforms and masked their faces with helmets. Charles couldn't help but muttering prayers at the scene while the man standing beside his position continued to withdraw bullets away from their focus just with his hands.

Charles didn't know what was going on but their enemy didn't seem to lessen and the man was shouting something in German at the direction of his kitchen. Charles blinked his eyes and finally noticed that some struggling was also happening in that place but he paid no attention to it when the man beside him mercilessly killed an assailant that tried to get near them.

Charles had to suppress a scream when the body fell on top of him and was later thankful when the German kicked the body away. He pushed himself to lean back even closer to his protector and bit his lip to hold any undignified screams to escape his lips as the assault continued.

"Well, well, look what we got here."

Charles promptly turned his focus back to the entrance of the kitchen and if it was possible, his eyes widened even more at the sight, or rather, the appearance of the man who just spoke.

The man beside him turned to give half second glance at the other that wearing black grey open coat with white undershirt beneath it. The latter gave a smirk at Charles' expression as their attackers spurted their bullets at his direction. Charles wanted to warn him but before he could open his mouth, the man disappeared and grabbed the nearest gun to him. Their attackers were then, cruelly killed without a second thought by their own guns.

The struggle took place around few more minutes as Charles continued to curl himself into a ball, body trembling terribly and sobs threatened to get out of him. He couldn't bear the thoughts that his apartment was being the venue of a fighting and shooting scene and he was so scared for his life. He was grateful that Sean wasn't home at this moment and he mentally scolded himself for being at home right now.

He didn't want to die yet. He hadn't found his real parents yet. He hadn't finished his syllabus on the context of his lectures yet. He hadn't kiss Tony good bye yet. He hadn't got much of his life yet!

Then the sounds stopped and Charles found himself blinking his eyes opened. He was still in his previous position, curled up like a ball with his back to the behind of the couch and his side leaning against the German's leg. And then, the second person, the one that Charles suspected as the German's companion stepped closer to him and Charles couldn't say anything at the sight of him.

He stopped once they were only one step distance away and his smirk returned to his face.

His familiar eyes, familiar hair, familiar lips, familiar face and familiar everything caused Charles to inwardly checked if he was dead and all these were just illusions of his past. Then the man let out a chuckle, seemingly ignorant of the blood that coloured his face and his clothes, maybe because it was not his.

"Lensherr, I think we've scared him to death." He grinned, looking at the German – Lensherr – while said man grunted, looking away. Charles tried to scoot away when the mirror image of him went to kneel down in front of him and inspecting him like some sort of an exquisite creature.

"Hmm… Charles, right?"

Charles blinked his eyes again, still unable to form words with his mind jumbling facts like mad in his head. He only nodded his head, slow gesture at that, causing the man in front of him to chuckle again, lending a hand for him to take.

"Hello, Charles. It's fucking good to finally meet you again."

Charles watched his hand warily before he slowly reached out to hold it.

"_Again_…? Who are you? Why… Why are we identical?" he heard his own voice, small but hoarse from his emotions and screams he had shouted as the smirk returned to the man's face.

"I'm Wesley. Wesley Xavier."

* * *

><p>AN : If you haven't figure it out yet, yes, it's Wesley Gibson from Wanted. And we got our Tony Stark from Ironman up there. Sorry for anyone who cannot accept Tony/Charles but take my words, this is _Erik/Charles_ story.

Any questions shall be answered by future chapters... I guess there are a lot of them, no?

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I do not own X-MEN First Class, Wesley Gibson from Wanted and Tony Stark from Ironman.

**Anonymous Review's Reply :**

**bethmik** : :D I'm glad you found it interesting. The idea is quite... intriguing, even to myself, I have to admit and yes, I'll try to update faster and faster ;) Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs)

Thanks to **Captaingeek** for beta-ing this chapter. ;)

* * *

><p>"Quick, Charles, just take those that are very important only. We don't have much time left."<p>

"Where are we going?"

Charles panicked as he grabbed his wallet, his personal file and few more things, stuffing them inside his messenger bag. The German man, Erik, was standing close to the main door with guns in his hands. He had even collected all their enemy's guns that still contained bullets to carry with him. Wesley raised an eyebrow at him, currently sitting casually on the couch as he watched Charles running around the ruined apartment to look for his things.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You think it's still safe to stay here after what happened?" he snorted, eyeing Charles' white button up shirt and brown cardigan with distaste in his eyes. Charles stopped in his track, eyebrows scrunched at the use of improper word by the other Xavier instead of his question for his intelligence.

"Wesley-" he was going to correct the man but Wesley had first bolted from his seat and grabbed him on his arm.

"I believe you're done with your packing. Come on, let's go." Wesley wasted no time to pull him out from the apartment with Erik leading the way. Charles gaped at them, unable to protest or question anything as they ran down the stairs instead of using the elevator.

Once they got into a black SUV, Charles was panting for breath out of exhaustion. Erik had taken the role as the driver and Wesley took the seat next to him. He turned around to look at Charles, chuckling at his display of weakness and finally answered his question.

"Home, Charles. We're going home."

* * *

><p>"Woah…" Charles blinked as he stared at the large manor standing proud in front of him. Wesley who was beside him, rolled his eyes at him while Erik just looked impassive as ever. Wesley nudged his head at the direction of the manor, still looking at Charles.<p>

"Well, are you coming in or are you going to stand like this with your eyes bulging out from their sockets until tomorrow?" he questioned, impatience clear in his tone. Charles blinked his eyes and turned to look at him, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Um… This is yours?" Wesley sighed heavily and Erik seemed to be slightly amused by the scene.

"Charles, it's _ours_. Such hardship I endure." He shook his head before entering the manor and Charles blushed heavily in embarrassment. He quickly followed Wesley, fully aware of Erik falling into step beside him.

"Just put your bag anywhere you want, I'll get the maids to make us some drinks then you can ask me anything you're curious about." Wesley ignorantly waved his hand and disappeared from his sight.

Charles stopped walking, looking around the spacious living room and Erik carefully tried to pull on his messenger bag. The taller man's out-of-blue action sent him jumping few steps away. Charles hastily turned to look at Erik, blue eyes widened in shock and his heart was beating fast. Erik on the other hand, raised an elegant eyebrow at his direction; a small, amused smile tugging on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Don't apologize, its fine." Erik returned to his emotionless façade, nonchalantly took a seat on one of the leather sofas. Charles stuttering around for one minute before finally sat down as well.

When their drinks finally served and Wesley came in again with a more casual clothes, Charles found himself rather at the edge of his curiosity. Erik had undone his leather jacket, now clad only in his black turtleneck as he sipped on black coffee.

"You can ask questions now while I'm still interested to hear them." Wesley stated as he stared at Charles. They were sitting face to face with the mahogany table sandwiched between them. Erik sat one seat away from Wesley, seemingly tried to ignore them but stayed just to make sure things wouldn't get out of hands.

Charles gave a hesitant smile, fidgeting slightly in his seat before he looked back at the other Xavier.

"Umm so… Who's older?"

"…"

Wesley was staring incredulously at him like he had grown another head while Erik soothed down his cough – he accidently choked on his drink once he heard the question – with graceful manner. Charles' smile widened, reaching out both hands as to present Wesley to himself.

"I mean, we're twins, right? I finally found a relative after all these years I've been living alone! And better, of all kinds of relatives, I've found a _brother_!" Charles happily exclaimed, causing Wesley to inwardly drop his jaw. Erik put a hand on his face, looking away while holding in laughter and Wesley promptly kicked him on his leg, not heartlessly.

"Seriously, Charles? After all those fucking live threatening situations like action movie and all, the first thing you asked me is who the hell is older between us?"

Charles frowned slightly at him and wriggled a finger at his face.

"Wesley, your language is rude. Don't cuss."

"What the fuck are you talking about?_!_"

"Don't. Cuss."

"Okay,_fine_. You're older. People won't doubt that you're older than me with your cardigans and old man accent." Wesley rolled his eyes, mimicking Charles' British accent with his arms crossed on his chest. Charles' smile didn't leave his face at all as Wesley continued to mumble strings of curses that were so inventive to even exist.

"Then, where's father? And mother? Are they here?" Charles enthusiastically inquired, looking around the place with his eager blue eyes. His question however caused Wesley to turn a bit sour. He looked down for a while before titling his face up to meet with Charles' smiling one.

"They're dead."

Erik was silent as he watched Charles' smile faded. The older Xavier blinked his eyes slowly and Wesley spent no time to waste on the topic.

"They were killed four years ago. I already avenged their deaths. What else do you want to know?"

Somehow the atmosphere had turned to the serious kind, heavy silence in the air and Charles looked down on his lap. His eyes were blank as if they were trying to register the information and Erik had to suppress the need to hold him close.

"Why did they leave me behind at the orphanage in London… when our home is here in Westchester? I- I can't remember a thing either from my past."

Wesley looked troubled for one second but promptly masked his face. Charles didn't seem to notice it.

"That's the real issue here."

Charles looked up again, this time the same confusion visible on his face as he stared at them. Wesley leaned forward slightly, both elbows on his knees and his serious face meant business. Charles couldn't help but bite his lip anxiously while Erik looked away again.

"Listen, Charles. Have you seen Erik dealt with the enemy back in your apartment?" Wesley inquired and Charles nodded his head, eyes clear with the fact that had left his mind momentarily. He turned to look at Erik whom tried to look disinterested as ever.

"But how did he-"

"We are not normal. We're mutants."

"Mutant?"

"Yes, mutant."

"Mutants? Really?"

"Mutants, Charles, really."

"As like… real mutants?"

"Yes, Charles, stop making me repeats that damn word before I smash you shut up with my fist."

With that, Charles promptly closed his mouth shut. Wesley looked proud at his achievement while Erik rolled his eyes at him.

"The world knows what mutant is. But they chose to ignore it as long as the mutants keep their business silent."

"That's groovy-"

"_Charles_."

Charles frowned at his warning but decided not to counter it.

"Anyway, back to that. As I've said, we're mutants. When you and I were 10, our parents found out about your mutation." Charles opened his mouth to interfere but one sharp look from Wesley silenced him again. "It was dangerous and they kinda… wiped off your memories and ability and sent you away. For your own good, as they told me."

Wesley stopped for one moment, titling his head slightly as if he was trying to figure out words that wouldn't hurt too much. Charles had suppressed the thought of how endearing it was to see his own reflection doing such act and decided to just sit still with patience.

"But the method won't be working to last forever. The one that helped Dad to wipe away your memories said that they might come back… around fifteen years or so. I never knew that you're still alive at first. Dad said that you were dead and buried somewhere in London. But things came out once they were in their deathbeds. It turned out that you actually have one of the most dangerous and deadly mutation that cause other people to fight for your alliance. Our parents wanted you to have a normal life instead, that's why they sent you away with more than enough money, trusted by their chosen person, your caretaker at the orphanage." Wesley stopped in his mid explanation; similar blue eyes looking at Charles' as Charles staring back at him. His hands were on his lap, fisted and Wesley let a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I didn't think that other organization would have known about your existence. Our parents had been keeping you anonymous from the acquaintances that noticed your superpower mutation and I've taken their place to do that after their deaths. It seems that I'm quite careless in calculating my measurement." He let out a bitter chuckle and leaned his back against the leather couch. Charles blinked his eyes slowly and Erik decided that it was his turn to explain more.

"Hellfire Club. They consist of some mutants and some humans. They were one of Xavier's acquaintances during old times. Recently, their new leader has gotten this one idea to take control of the world by demolishing those who are blocking their path. Example, the government. But of course the public is not aware of this yet, I gained the information from my spies."

"What? But that's mad!" Charles exclaimed, surprise and dread visible in his eyes. Erik regarded his respond with a short nod while Wesley drank his coffee.

"Yes and to do that, they'll need one powerful mutant with one specific ability. That happens to be _you_."

The last sentence downed to him like a sharp knife and Charles promptly shifted back to lean against his seat. He stared at Erik and Wesley, mouth gaping to say something but unable to figure out what was it. The two other men however looked at him as if he was supposed to know something. For about one minute, the tension and awkwardness hung in the air and the impatient Wesley decided that he had enough.

"So your mutation hasn't come back to you?" he scrunched his eyebrows at him and Charles hastily shook his head.

"No, I… I don't think there is anything abnormal happens to me these days…"

Wesley closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. Then he made a gesture of two fingers close to his temple, wriggling them in circle.

"You still can't… you know, _listen _to our _minds_?" Wesley questioned again, teeth gritted and Charles gulped, shaking his head again. "No…"

Wesley turned to look at Erik. Erik just shrugged his shoulders and looked away instead.

"You know, Charles, if Hellfire Club didn't notice your existence, I'll let you live normally longer than this. We need to get your mutation back faster, one way or another. If they got you and found out you still can't use your mutation, they would either wait until you do and then use you or, they'd just kill you right away to prevent you from escaping their grasp. Either ways, you're _screwed_. And you're lucky the group that attacked us just now was human, not the mutant transporter they are famous with or you won't even be here with us now. If only you're not what I have left of a family, I'd never care for your life."

"Wait, wait." Charles raised both arms up, shaking his head to try making clear of his jumbling mind.

"What is my mutation in the first place?"

Wesley let out a small chuckle, his smirk appeared on his face and it looked a lot more sinister on him rather than Charles'.

"You're a fucking _telepath_, Charles. You can listen to our thoughts, talking into our minds, control our brains and wipe off our memories. You're also fucking smart. You can easily make anyone your puppet without even trying to focus on it. Try to explain about your fucking intelligence, I mean, who actually finished their PhD by the age of twenty four so easily like that? As far as I know, only _you did_."

Charles placed one hand on his temple. He had to take a shaky, deep breath as the information running through his mind. They were too much to be taken in one single time and Charles couldn't decide between being happy for finally found out about his history and himself or being scared and anxious for his life. He abruptly stood up from his seat and tried to calm himself down.

"I… I need to make a call."

"No. We can't afford you to contact anyone at this moment. We're still in a hazardous situation." Wesley shook his head, looking up at him. Charles paled at his words. Did that meant he was going to spend more than intended days in the manor?

"But my work-"

"One of my people already dealt with that. Don't worry, currently to human world, you're on a vacation for a week or so in Hawaii." Wesley explained rather smugly and Charles found himself dumbstruck by his words; one of his people?

"My apartment?"

"My special team is working on the dead bodies now, they should be finished before your housemate return home. Considerable amount of money will also be deposited into your housemate's account tomorrow morning with an email explaining the cause of damage."

Charles made a face at that.

"And the cause would be…?"

Wesley smirked instead.

"Bribery. I believe stuffing more than enough money into his mouth would give him a reason to ignore it. I can't stop him from being worried but if money cannot shut him up, threats are also present in the email's contain."

"Wesley!"

"It's for your own good, Charles. I'm only care for you because you are my brother." Wesley pointed that out with exact amount of seriousness and concern in his tone. Charles suppressed the urge to grab his hair and scream his lungs out from his mouth.

"I still need to call my boyfriend."

"Ah."

Somehow, Wesley looked amused at his last defense while Erik was frowning instead. Charles grabbed his bag to look for his cell phone as he gave his back to his brother and Erik.

"Yes, I can't just disappear. He'll be worried if I didn't answer at least one of his calls." Charles explained, sighed a little as he kept shuffling things around in his bag in search of his cell phone. But then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Wesley holding on something very familiar in his hand. Charles abruptly turned to look at him, blue eyes wide as Wesley waved around his cell phone in a rather careless manner.

"When did you-"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you have this for now." Wesley casually said before he slipped the device into his pocket and stand up as well. Charles gaped at him, blue eyes ridiculously wide and he tried to grab on his twin that was starting to walk away when Erik stilled him down.

"Charles,"

"No! He took my phone!" Charles exclaimed frustratingly as Erik sighed. The latter proceeded to push him down to sit again before he kneeled on one knee in front of him.

Charles was on the verge of tears, mind unfocused with too much thoughts and information. His only comfort was just taken away from him and now he was stuck in a _bloody _manor with a _bloody _twin and _bloody _no contact to the outer world. Erik somehow looked sympathized for a moment but it was a nice thing to know that he wouldn't do anything to push Charles and his emotions over the edge.

"I think we should get you to bed now. It's quite late, don't you think so?" Erik murmured, face void of emotions but Charles knew better. Charles took a deep breath, finally managed to control himself and gave a small nod.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Erik, may I ask something?"<p>

"Hm?" came a short reply from the German who was currently reading his book, sitting not far from where Charles was standing.

"… Why are we sharing a room?" Charles had to hold in the squeak that threatened to escape once Erik's icy, grey blue eyes titled up from his book and met Charles'. Erik stared at him for a whole minute, taking in his expression and his discomfort before back to his book. Charles stared at him for another whole minute like he was a bloody psycho.

"Well?" he decided to try again. Erik promptly let out a short but heavy sigh.

"Well, the manor is still secured and the transporter from Hellfire can't come to take you away. But I'm taking a precaution by never letting you off my sight." He explained without looking at Charles at all.

Charles found himself wanting to riot against the world.

"Why not let me sleep with Wesley instead?" he quietly inquired, his blue eyes staring deep at Erik who still didn't want to look at him. Erik snorted at his question, promptly closed his book and shook his head.

"He sleeps like a log. A log is even more aware of its surroundings than him. The world can get into World War III within eight hours at night and he wouldn't even notice."

Charles had to smile at his words, somehow he found it a little bit too cute that Erik seemed to know quite a lot about Wesley. So it did mean that Erik had been here in the family longer than he suspected. He wanted to ask Erik about himself but then he remembered he should be changing into his night clothes first. Wesley had sent maids who brought him some clothes belonged to his twin for him to use.

Charles had watched with open horrification on his face at the sight of shorts greeted his eyes once he took a look at Wesley's night clothing.

"I need to change my clothes now." Charles smiled at the older man before he went to enter the connected bathroom of the large bedroom. Or rather, tried to. Erik was up, blocking his path before he could even grab the knob and the German was now looking down intently at him, courtesy of their height difference.

"Erik…?" Charles timidly whispered, his own blue eyes looking up at Erik's and it was unnerving to see a small smirk appeared on his face before it disappeared behind an emotionless façade just in one flashing second. Erik faked a cough as he looked away just slightly.

"Charles… just… don't worry, okay? Just change your clothes here. I need to make sure that you don't disappear from my sight."

Charles inwardly passed out of embarrassment and horrification.

"B-But-"

"Charles, really, I won't look if you-"

"Okay, stop, this is awfully embarrassing. I'll just change here." Charles exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Erik raised an eyebrow at him and he bit his lip, mentally encouraging himself to remain positive. He abruptly turned around and walked a few steps away from Erik before he grabbed on the sleeve of his shirt. He was not sure about the whole situation but they were both men and Charles was sure that only he swung _that _way. And he already had Tony, Erik knew that.

What could even happen if he change his clothes in here?

Charles took another hesitant, slow tug on his shirt before he finally started to strip.

He tried his best to ignore Erik's eyes on him as he hastily changed into his borrowed clothes; a pair of cerulean blue shorts and a large cotton-made white shirt with few buttons on top. Charles stammered once he finished. He kept his eyes at the only available king sized bed. Erik only got a bed, mahogany study table, a chair, a closet and few other personal things in his room.

Erik seemed to notice his misery.

"You can take the bed. I'll settle somewhere… somehow." He ended his sentence with a quiet awkward tone. Charles bit his lip and without any hesitancy, climbing into the bed. He took the left side of the spacious bed and slowly turned to look at Erik, who still stood upon the bathroom door.

"You know, it will not hurt to share when there is much left…" Charles murmured softly, a smile on his face. Erik was slightly taken aback as he stared wide eyed at Charles. Charles just chuckled at his reaction and turned to give his back to him.

For about few minutes later, he saw the light on the nightstand being shut down, probably by Erik's ability before the bed sunk down slightly. The presence of another body close behind him was clear but they didn't touch.

Erik's breaths tickled the short hair on his nape and Charles promptly closed his eyes with shivers running through his skin. Surprisingly, Charles later found it a lot more comfortable than awkward.

* * *

><p>"I hate disposing these dead bodies!"<p>

"Stop complaining, it's not like you never did this."

"Bozo, you're not even here. Go back to your work, geez."

"You're not doing your work with your own hands either. All you do is to stand there and give orders."

"Well, genius, if you're done pointing out the obvious, I'm ending the call."

"Yes. And oh, after you're finish, get back to the manor quickly. Wes said it's time to meet Charles."

* * *

><p>AN : Explanation here and there. (dies from too much explaining) If there is any question, _ask_, I don't want any loophole in my chapter either o.o

Thanks to **Romanec, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Auteur-Onirique, bethmik, DrowPrincess, silvermoondemon16, Ritsuka94, Vinie, Valkyrie-Pleasant** and **The Singing Duck** for all those lovely reviews. ;D

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN First Class, Wesley Gibson from Wanted and Tony Stark from Ironman.

Thanks to **Captaingeek** for beta-ing this chapter. ;)

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**Alicia** : Haha :D I'm happy you loved the story! ;D Wesley's mutation is the same as his abilities in Wanted. He's fast, skilled in weapons manipulation, skilled shooter (never miss a target) and he got quick reflexes. Future chapters shall explain more of his abilities, hopefully ;3 Sean? xD We'll see what I'm going to do with him later on! Thanks for reading this anyway, dear! :D (hugs)

**Leonhart** : Yes, indeed! (drools) I'm so into Tony/Charles (Cherik is still my first, don't you worry xD) once I read a story with the pairing. I mean, how cute is that? xD Given that Tony is a sweet talker and Charles is just... Charles! C: I'm glad someone shares the same interest with me now ;) Thanks for reading this anyway, my friend! xD (hugs)

**X- girl** : The Xavier twins are disaster! And have you ever wonder if Erik did the same to Wesley too? OwO Tony/Charles is too adorable not to be written, I hope you'd agree on that and about the twins, it seems that we have the same thought, my friend ;D I shall reveal more of their past and their relationship sooner or later :D But don't encourage me too much on that, we don't want to have any incest (or twincest? o.o;) in this story, do we? ;D Thanks for reading this anyway, dear friend! :D (hugs)

* * *

><p>"Erik, stop, wait-"<p>

Charles leaped away from his position when Erik lunged toward him, one fist aiming for him. Erik abruptly stopped in his track and turned, this time a kick came to Charles' stomach and Charles let out an undignified squeak as he barely avoided it.

"Erik, calm down! Calm your mind!" Charles exclaimed, somewhat panicking before he ran for a shelter. Erik chased after him, metals shattering all around them in the Danger Room.

_30 minutes before…_

"A cell phone! Finally!" Charles inwardly shouted in happiness as he grabbed the only phone he found available in the manor. It had been four days and it was three days ago since he last saw his twin. Wesley, the bloody bastard – no, he was not a _real _bastard, Charles grimaced, because their parents were already married when they had him and because if he was, Charles would be a bastard too – had ordered for any phones or devices that could be used to contact the outer world – from the manor – being either hidden or destroyed. Charles had to suppress the urge to jump and strangle him to death right away but he didn't. Because he was too busy having his jaw dropped and eyes almost bulging out from their sockets.

The manor was about three hours away from his apartment and the only living shelter he'd ever seen these few days. Charles wasn't really sure where he was actually right now and no one seemed to have enough courage to disobey Wesley and help him. Or maybe they were actually too scared of Erik that always had this frightening aura when Charles' name was spoken; like he was an overprotective brother… or something else that Charles refused to acknowledge.

Erik tried to reason with him about his safety and somehow Charles found that this whole thing being-a-target-of-an-evil-association-that-tried-to-take-over-the-world was to make fun of him. Someone up there must be laughing his or her ass off while writing his fate down on a piece of paper like a bloody movie script.

Charles quickly checked on the Blackberry he found inside a cabinet, located in the study and sighed in relief when he realized the line was connected. He tried to recall back a number, typing them rather quickly and pressing the phone to his ear.

He heard a familiar tone as the phone rang and finally, it clicked.

"Hello? Tony Stark speaking-"

"Tony!" Charles cut him off, half excited and half worried. He could almost see Tony's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. "_Charles_? Where the hell have you been?_!_"

"Tony, it- it is complicated-"

"Complicated? I've been calling you for hundred times! Your housemate refused to say a word, your colleagues said you're on a vacation for fucking Hawaii! _Hawaii_, Charles? The only time we went there you made me swore to never bring you there again so don't bullshit me! And I'm still in London, damn it to hell, I'm worried sick! To death! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? 'Cause I'm telling you, you nearly _succeeded_!"

Charles winced at the anger, concern and frustration tangled in Tony's voice. He wanted to explain everything to him but it was unnerving. What if the Hellfire Club knew about Tony? What if they did something to him afterward?

"I- I am so sorry, I am just calling to tell you I am all right-" Charles gasped when he heard the knob on the door that led to the study being turned. But since he had locked it, the door didn't open. Charles breathed heavier when the metal lock unlocked itself and by that simple movement, it was clear; who was the person standing behind the door.

"Charles? Tell me where you are, I'm coming back right away, right now-"

"Tony, don't, I-I have to go-"

"Charles, fuck, don't-"

"I love you, Tony." Without waiting for his lover to reply, Charles ended the call and off the Blackberry. Erik was now standing upon the door, grey blue eyes clouding with thunderous, unsettling emotions as he watched Charles standing next to late Mr. Brian Xavier's mahogany table, a phone hidden behind his back – Erik could felt the metal of the phone vibrated –. Charles looked at him back, blue eyes wary but he was biting on his lower lip, an act he did when he was overly anxious but didn't seem to notice.

"… Charles, you know it's time for practice." Erik murmured quietly, albeit his hand rose to force out the phone from Charles' grip.

Charles let out a gasp, surprised by the sudden action. "Erik!"

"I couldn't seem to understand why do you insist of contacting someone? They could be in danger if Hellfire found out about their existence… They might capture them and use them against you. You are not fully prepared for any other attack yet." Erik sighed, easily crushing the Blackberry in the air as he abruptly fisting his hand. Charles stared at him, wide eyed and Erik spent no time to waste, hastily pulled Charles forward by the metal on his belt, cuffs and watch.

Before Charles registered it, he found himself and Erik entering Danger Room, a place modified by a genius scientist working for the Xavier that Charles had yet to meet, for practice. The room was very impressive itself, it could change into different sceneries, depended on the user and it could be activated by voices. Only Erik's worked as far as he knew. Wesley's might too but Charles hadn't got a chance to see him in the room yet.

"Activate surviving mode. Maze."

Charles' eyes widened when the dim room brightened into metal walls surrounded them. They were now in a maze, one pathway could lead to another that would either lead to an end or another longer and confusing trail. A tour puzzle; Charles gulped.

Erik looked down at him and suddenly the metals started to vibrate. Charles' eyes widened even more when he made a quick approach of an attack.

"Erik, stop, wait-"

_Back to present…_

"Erik, you have to calm down! What it is that has gotten into you?" Charles panicked as he ran forward, randomly picked one path from two offered as long as Erik couldn't catch him and sent him to the Death God himself.

He could felt the older man's anger and one unknown emotion, sharp as they spiked through him and Charles yelped when Erik suddenly appeared upon him from another path. He quickly dodged when Erik tried to grab his neck and ran away to another direction.

"Erik, stop! Why are you so angry and jealous? You're hurting my senses!" Charles exclaimed. He had never been in any sparing session with Erik before. When Erik said 'practice', usually it meant doing something like meditating or Erik teaching him some skills. Those skills sure did paid off when his teacher now on mission to murder him.

However, he realized that Erik had stopped hunting him once he shouted out his words. But then, another emotion was present, causing Charles to involuntarily shiver.

"How did you…? Charles, what senses are you talking about?" he heard Erik's voice somewhere, his figure hidden before the walls around Charles and Charles blinked his eyes.

Another emotion: confusion.

"Well, I…" Charles titled his head slightly as he started to notice it himself. He was experiencing… feelings that were not belonged to him. It was weird, he decided, but wondrous. In a second, he heard Erik deactivated the Danger Room by his voice and he came to meet eye to eye with one Erik Lensherr.

Well, at least Erik was not looking like Charles' death would be a satisfaction of his whole life anymore.

But the emotions he was experiencing, they were too much and too strong. They assaulted his mind and Charles had to bite his lip to stifle his scream. Despite his now blurry sight, he could see Erik staring wide eyed at him, horror visible on his face.

'_Charles!'_

Charles clenched his eyes closed as his legs weakened. But he was sure that Erik didn't even open his mouth to speak and the Erik's voice that called out his name was too loud. As if it was in his _head_.

The last thing Charles aware of was strong arms pulling him close before he had the chance to fall against the hard floor.

* * *

><p>Charles groaned softly at the noises surrounded his hearing. His whole body was numb and his mind hurt. His eyes remained closed as his hands patted the ground he was placed on; a bed. He must be in his – Erik's room – and he let out a relieved sigh. However, there was something wrong in the air, Charles could felt apprehension, anger, hurt and concern overloaded his senses and he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

But the sight that greeted his blurry eyes was appalling.

He was not in his – Erik's – room but another. The patterns and design were the same so he was still in the manor. Wesley was present, currently standing not too far from Charles' bed. In his hands, two guns raised and held to another person's head. That another person happened to be Erik. His back against the wall and every metal in the room floated in the air, clearly aimed toward Wesley. The tension in the atmosphere was heavy as both men glaring at each other, probably counting second to see who would attack first.

Charles slowly collected every bit of his strength left as he stared at them.

"What are you doing?" his voice was barely a whisper but it gained Wesley and Erik's attention quite abruptly.

"Charles!" Wesley marched toward him, his previous attention to Erik forgotten as he approached him. Erik also looked at him but remained still in his position. Wesley ran his eyes all over Charles, face scrunching like he was a bit too anxious and when Charles smiled weakly at him, he heaved a sigh.

"Fuck, are you feeling all right?" Charles had to twitch an eye – again – at his language.

"I'm feeling good, thank you, Wesley-"

"I'd kill Lensherr if you were to sleep a bit longer just now." He threw a glare at Erik's direction and the German just responded by a raise of an eyebrow. Charles slowly nodded his head, taking in the picture and combined two by two.

"He didn't hurt me, Wesley, I'm just… overwhelmed by something." Charles gave his twin brother another smile as he tried to sit down. Wesley helped him, although not too gentle as how Erik would.

The younger Xavier stared at him again, his face lost its emotions before he flicked his fingers on Charles' forehead.

'_Can you hear me?'_

Charles' eyes widened when Wesley's voice rang in his mind but the latter's lips were unmoved as he stared at the former.

"U-Umm-"

'_Use your mind to reply, idiot.'_

Charles inwardly rolled his eyes at his younger twin and did as he was told.

'_This is groovy, Wesley!'_

Wesley somehow smirked at his sentence and he turned around to look at Erik. This time, the taller man didn't hesitate at all to approach Charles. Charles watched with curiosity as he tried to pry on Erik's mind – just for the sake of trying – and collided with something hard. He abruptly winced at the pain and Erik frowned looking at him.

"Don't try to read people's mind, Charles. You're still tender."

"You block me?" Charles looked back at him in awe. Erik resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"Hank injected you with something that will control your telepathy for twenty four hours. So now you have to start practicing how to control your power. We can't have you to depend on the medicine all the time, right? We also don't want you to go around and fucking rapes people's minds-"

"Hey!"

"And we certainly don't want you to go and speak in people's minds-"

"Wesley, I will not do such thing-"

"With your uncontrolled power, you won't be able to make people not realizing that you are a telepath. So there'll be more practices for you before we go with the plan." Wesley looked smug this time, arms crossed on his chest and Charles felt his heart sank.

"What… plan?"

"Something that you'll learn later." Wesley answered. Charles sighed and slowly threw away his blanket. He put down his legs onto the floor and carefully stood from the bed. Erik looked like he wanted to help but fought the impulse as Wesley grabbed Charles' elbow to keep him stabilize.

"Where are you going?" Wesley frowned at him and Charles gave a small smile.

"I need to get back to my room, I'm not comfortable sleeping in here…" he gently murmured and if he was not mistaken, he saw Erik went stiff and his eyes went wide from the corner of his eye. Wesley only raised an eyebrow but let him go once he could walk properly. Charles inwardly sighed as he approached the door to leave but once he opened it, he bumped into someone else.

"Who the hell destroyed my Blackber– Fuck!"

"Woah!"

Charles staggered back and abruptly felt Erik behind him, his arms went to hold on the sides of his waist while his own hand reached up to touch his forehead. He heard Wesley snickered from the inside the room while the person he just bumped onto kept on cursing nonstop as he aiding his own forehead.

"Geez, look where you're going!" the person, a blond, looked up at him and Charles swore his pain went forgotten and his eyes widened into the size of saucer.

"You!" Charles exclaimed, disbelief visible and clear in his eyes as Summers – one of the teens he met every day in his favourite café for breakfast – stared back at him with a smirking face, despite a red spot on his forehead courtesy of their accident.

"Alex, the guns samples are going to be- oh?" another person stopped just as he was about to enter the room. The gaping Charles turned his head to look at the person and his eyes widened even more.

"_You_!"

"Geez, don't exaggerate yourself, big brother." Wesley commented with a chuckle followed his statement while the brunette that Charles just acknowledged involuntarily blushed.

"Well, hello, Mr. Charles, nice to meet you…" McCoy greeted him, still smiling rather bashfully and Summers beside him snorted before he casually punching McCoy beside him, half heartedly.

"I'm Alex Summers and this is Hank McCoy. It has been a while, isn't it, Mr. Charles?" Alex, blond one, smiled at him and Charles meekly nodded his head.

"Umm… just call me Charles…"

Hank stuttered for a second, rubbing his nape by his hand.

"So… err… how are you feeling?" Hank asked quietly and Charles had to force a smile despite the shocking revelation. Wesley came to stand beside him, winking at Charles before he smugly pointed at Hank.

"Hank is the head of Xavier's Science and Research team. Alex is our best… hired gun."

Charles gasped, blinking his eyes as he stared at the duo. Hank's age could be around twenty but Alex definitely still underage. Alex grinned at him before he looked up at the expressionless Erik who still held Charles close to him.

"Mr. Lensherr, enjoying yourself?" the blond wriggled his eyebrows with the smirk stayed on his face. Charles hesitantly looked up and he watched one of Erik's eyebrows, twitched. Abruptly Erik let him go and Charles suddenly felt very cold.

"Well, we should get you back to bed now, Charles. Evening nap, isn't it?" His brother stated again, without much concern in his tone – like how he always spoke like – and Charles meekly nodded his head again. Alex argued something with Hank as Charles followed Wesley out from the room. For one second, Charles had to glance over his shoulder when he realized Erik wasn't following them.

And the look that the German gave to him, his face void of emotions but his icy blue eyes burned, Charles found it hard to forget.

* * *

><p>The next day, Wesley, Erik and Alex took the liberty to teach him how to control his telepathy. Hank had designed a special room with telepathic proof that could prevent his power from leaked out. It was truly genius of him, Charles mused as he stood in the middle of the spacious room with mirrored walls.<p>

**First two hours.**

"We're going to start with a simple task first." Wesley nonchalantly stated as he waved slightly, a piece of white paper. Charles could felt their minds, dangerous but guarded and he couldn't help thinking, they must had experienced some situations with telepaths before.

"Umm… okay." Charles bit his lower lip and nodded. Erik crossed his arms on his chest, his back leaning against the locked metal door of the room, eyebrows rising. Alex was currently sitting down alone at one corner. Wesley gave his attention to the paper.

"I'm going to read this paper mentally, _loudly _and don't-"

"Wesley! You did _not _just read a lewd story!"

"… Charles, as much as I love you, this is called_porn_, I'm 26 too and you aren't suppose to read my mind."

**Second two hours.**

"Your ability allows you to control people's minds and commanding them to do what you want them to do. In this second part, you will learn how to not unconsciously do that. There is a difference between 'you want' and 'you don't notice', you understand?"

"Yes, Wesley."

"Okay. I will give you some thoughts and I _don't _want them to happen. The first image is Alex barking like a dog."

Charles closed his eyes and slowly took a deep breath to concentrate. However, a barking sound woken him from his focus. Alex was on four in front of him, tongue lolling out and barking exactly like a puppy. Erik looked amused and Wesley was far from that.

"First thing, Charles, I said dog, not puppy."

"…"

"And second, don't lose your control."

**The next few hours.**

"Hmm…" Wesley looked thoughtful as he tapped his chin and stared at his brother. Charles gulped, he was sitting down on a provided chair and Erik was sitting across him. The German currently shooting death glares at his twin brother.

"Enter his mind slowly. Do it carefully, like you are holding something very fucking fragile and soft. Erik cannot know that you're trying to pry his mind." Wesley smiled wickedly, for the first time during the bloody training and Erik hardened his death glares.

Charles gulped again. If only glares could kill.

He shook his head slightly and took a deep breath. Gently he prodded on Erik's mind. The German's body was stiff and his emotions were in chaos for unknown reasons. Charles was full with excitement to finally read Erik's mind.

But before he could really enter, Erik slammed a mental guard down on him. That sent Charles

squeaking almost girlishly.

"Too loud. He's excited to read my mind." Erik raised an eyebrow and Charles gave a sheepish grin at his twin.

Wesley looked unimpressed.

**The next few **_**more **_**hours.**

"Lensherr is going to shoot something in random direction. This is about self control, you will know but you cannot tell." Wesley directed at him and nodded at the tall German. Erik was quiet as he raised his gun and Charles bit his lip, trying very hard not to rummage around his head too loud and obvious. But when Erik set his mind on his target, Charles' eyes widened in shock.

"Alex, run!"

The blond abruptly sat upright and jumped away when Erik released his bullet. The silver hit perfectly on his previous position and Alex went berserk with curses.

"Fuck you, Lensherr!"

"Erik, why you tried to kill our friend, Alex?_!_"

"…"

"… You aren't supposed to reveal his target. Alex is a self healer."

"… Oh."

**Few more **_**bloody **_**hours.**

"You know what, Charles?" Wesley asked him as he smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt. Alex just recovered from being mentally assaulted to act like a headless chicken and Erik somehow still managed to control himself from killing him and his abuser twin brother. His murderous aura was too visible in the air. Even a blind could guess that he wanted to end the Xavier's line.

"… Yes?" Charles meekly nodded, face contorted in shame and self guilt. Wesley still looked unimpressed.

"I'm going to fuck this and contact another telepath. She'll know how to handle you. One more hour I might end up killing you myself." This time, Wesley cursed somehow gracefully and Charles couldn't find it in his heart to disagree as his brother strode out from the room.

Charles thought that he was still angry because Charles just unconsciously made him to tango in his birthday suit.

**Finally the end of torturous hours for a Xavier, a Lensherr and a Summers.**

"This is Miss Emma Frost. She's a telepath and she will be guiding you on how to control your ability in three days." Wesley introduced him to a beautiful blonde woman. She was all clad in white and her skin was pale snow but her face was void of emotions. Charles smiled as he reached out a hand for a handshake. But Emma just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, refused to greet him back… at least physically.

'_Charles Xavier?' _he heard the woman's voice in his mind and Charles slowly nodded. Dreadful feeling suddenly overwhelmed him when a small smirk tugged on Emma's lips.

'_Call me Emma because that's the name you're going to scream for the next few days.'_

* * *

><p>"You know, it kinds of funny." Charles commented one week later. Wesley sat on his bed, eyeing his neatly folded clothes and his personal materials as Charles packing his things.<p>

"What is it?" he titled his head up at Charles.

Last few days, Wesley had transferred him to another room close to his own, refusing to let him stay with Erik any longer after the training accident. Charles had told him many times that the training had nothing to do about him faint but Wesley… maybe he was just a bit too overprotective.

"It was my birthday last week… I celebrated it wonderfully and I forgot about family for once. I used to think about our parents every time I celebrate my birthdays but… I somehow forgot about them this year. And then, suddenly you came." Charles smiled, looking down on him. Wesley was expressionless, staring back at Charles but Charles felt his leaking emotions. He was trying very hard to stay strong and ignorant when it came to the talk of their parents.

"… Is that a bad thing?" Wesley asked slowly, one hand reaching out to hold onto Charles' arm and Charles took it as a sign for him to sit beside his twin.

"No, no, it isn't… Wesley?" Charles rubbed his hand on his arm, smiling when he realized Wesley was eyeing his gesture with a troubled expression. Like he didn't know what he should say or do.

"Hm?"

"Happy belated birthday, Wesley." Charles breathed softly and Wesley promptly raised an amused eyebrow at him. His twin brother didn't said anything back to respond but Charles knew that he appreciated it very much when he leaned forward and kissed Charles on his forehead.

Maybe Wesley wasn't that much of an abuser twin brother at all, Charles inwardly smiled.

Later in the living room, Erik, Wesley and Charles gathered for their final discussion before leaving the manor.

"I hope this week is going to pay off. It's time to go back to your life and start with our plan. We're going to kick their sorry ass." Wesley said, looking at Charles with a small smirk tugging on his lips. Charles frowned slightly and Erik was silent as he helped to carry his bag.

"What is the plan again, Wesley?" Charles asked slowly. Oh he didn't like that look on Wesley's face-

"We're going to make this week doesn't exist and you still don't know about your ability. The attack and deaths at your apartment could be that Erik and I doing. Not a trace of you."

"But… why?" Charles blinked his eyes, looking confused. Wesley shrugged his shoulders almost too casually.

"We can't get to them. My team hasn't able to pinpoint their location. If we can't get to them, we'll let them come to us."

Erik seemed a bit disturbed by his explanation regardless the fact he must already knew about the plan. But then, Charles paled once the information downed on him.

"You're planning to use me as bait."

* * *

><p>AN : I hope this chapter is good. :)

Thanks to **Alicia, Ritsuka94, DrowPrincess, The Singing Duck, Valkyrie-Pleasant, nekoshuichi69, aerorolo, Vinie, Leonhart, Na-san, Dragon-flowers123 **and** X-girl** for all those lovely reviews. :)

Review please.


End file.
